Eyes On Me
by Anime-Alee
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLOODY ROSES, After seventeen long years raising her son Kyo without Inuyasha. A series of events happen, will Kagome finally explain the unexplained? Any chance at a family reunion? Tune in :D
1. prologue: without a father

**A/N: **hey there, here is the sequel asked for by the loyal **Bloody Roses** readers, ta-dah! Hope it is to all your liking, cause I want to gain a lot of readers, as did 'Bloody Roses', even though I wasn't a good writer then…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, however, I do own Kyo Higurashi an OC.

**Inspiration:** you wanna know, huh? Well… It was all the love the reviewers from _Bloody Roses_ gave. Thanks guys and girls, this is for you. Also the beautiful song off of Final Fantasy 8, _Eyes On Me._

**Ages:** Kagome Higurashi-33, Inuyasha-36 + 500 years, Kyo Higurashi-17.

**Side Note: **Hey, and **since I am being nice and writing the sequel you all better review and tell me how thankful you are, okay!**

**Summery: SEQUEL TO BLOODY ROSES**, After seventeen long years raising her son Kyo without her cherished hanyou, she finally decides to spill the beans to her son. Then eventually go back to reunite with Inuyasha,

**Eyes On Me**

Epilogue- without a father

* * *

I've been in anguish, my sweet son…not being able to let you thrive in a household with your father together with us. Please forgive me, Kyo…Because you are all I have, please understand my reasoning. I did thisforyou, so that you'd have at least a chance at life. _Understand?_

I threw away any life where I'd be with _him_, laying lovingly against his strong chest, holding me within his arms tightly. Loving me, but I—couldn't Kyo, it would've meant losing you, as well as _him_… your father. I wouldn't last without you, you are the part of my soul I gave up when I brought you into this world…_by myself,_

I love you, and that is why I must isolate myself from your hanyou father. If I had stay, or had given up and fled back after you were born I—wouldn't have been able to tear myself away when the time came. So I stayed here, _alone_; well at least romantically speaking.

I wonder sometimes though, about your father. Whether he has moved on, after all…seventeen years, did he get the picture? Or did he sit patiently by the well, tapping his foot…cursing for my return as he always did,

When I think of my life, back then—I just, those precious memories. I miss the moments, frozen in time, in my heart. Forever, I'd never forget our first time holding hands, the times you'd get utterly jealous over Koga's declarations of love. Deep down, you'd wish you had the nerve to speak up about your feelings.

"Aishiteru, Kagome…always," 

I've singed in pain as I watched you grow before my eyes Kyo, my love. You'd act _– in so many ways- _like him. The way you'd focus deeply on something and just get lost in reality, never losing your thoughts. The way you nagged at me to hurry in the mornings,

I hurt every time I noticed a likeness in you, I can't explain why, but I just did. You are the small fragment of him I have left, the only real, living, breathing thing; that I can squeeze, kiss, and hold. That resembles your father.

So always know, without your love…I cannot function. Without your presence I am nothing but a ghost, the ghost of the girl I once was. That lingers were it feels most alive, and you are what keeps my body replenished. Gives me the will to go on without _him_,

You're my strength when I am weak, you're the love when I am empty, you're the light in my darkness. _I'm sorry that the other kids teased you for not having a father, which killed my heart, literally…and when you cried about it later, I wanted to run away in shame. I had caused this stain in your heart, gomen nasai Aikouka…forgive me Kyo, darling…_

So I have decided to, finally explain and take you to him, and hopefully you'll recover and forgive me.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** sorry it was a short prologue, but hopefully you all still enjoyed it. Any way I already have a **Beta reader for this fic, but I would like to have another for my up coming Inuyasha fics…if you're interested please E-mail me **


	2. don't speak

**A/N:** this is the official chapter, after the short prologue. I hope it suffices all my readers liking, anyway I am thinking about updating _Bitter_, but I am not sure I have the time…Tell me what you think, arigato…

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, however, I do own Kyo Higurashi an OC.**

* * *

****Inspiration:** you wanna know, huh? Well… It was all the love the reviewers from _Bloody Roses_ gave. Thanks guys and girls, this is for you. Also the beautiful song off of Final Fantasy 8 _Eyes On Me._ you wanna know, huh? Well… It was all the love the reviewers from gave. Thanks guys and girls, this is for you. Also the beautiful song off of Final Fantasy 8 **

* * *

****Ages:** Kagome Higurashi-33, Inuyasha-36 + 500 years, Kyo Higurashi-17.**

* * *

****Summery: SEQUEL TO BLOODY ROSES**, After seventeen long years raising her son Kyo without her cherished hanyou, she finally decides to spill the beans to her son. Then eventually go back to reunite with Inuyasha,**

* * *

**

**Eyes On Me**

Chapter1: _don't speak_

* * *

It had been a hectic, prolonged afternoon at the office. And all this loving mother wanted to do was take a nice soothing bubble bath and regenerate from the day however, she had to make a _stressful_ stop down at her teenaged son's high school. He had gotten in another fight that very week and faced serious suspension,

"Oh lord," Kagome Higurashi moaned, rubbing her temples strenuously. Sitting back in the uncomfortable chair in the principle's office. The atmosphere was especially thick, making her anxious, "He fought again, huh?"

The rigid, exterior the principle had displayed in his tone, sharp facial structure said it all. Her son had undoubtedly caused some sort of disruption, and she knew how'd it end. "You see Ms. Higurashi…Kyo has been given many chances, and was shown unbelievable leniency…due to his um (clears throat) rough childhood. However I am informing you now, that this is the _last_ straw." His voice sullen, and irritable.

Kagome felt weak again, she couldn't ever get through to that boy. He always loses his temper, even at the smallest matters; it made her nervous for situations like theses. "Mr. Tana please, I understand your position, but can you sort picture yourself in my shoes. I am a single mother that works a full-time job. And I have a child who has some serious depression problems I just…I can't-." bending forward catching her breath, "please don't expel him."

His eyes drifted shut, swaying his head gracefully onto of his neck. "I can let him continue this, please understand Ms. Higurashi, fights aren't allowed in school period, let alone multiple ones."

"I know, but, I swear to you…if you let him stay, he won't cause anymore trouble, I make sure of it."

"I've heard that before,"

"One last chance please, if he gets expelled I'll have to enroll him in private school…I can't afford that,"

Shifted from his office chair to his feet, the creeks on the wooden flooring from his leather loafers. "Kyo will get off, just this last time, with suspension. When he comes back in a week I better see an improvement."

"Yes, Mr. Tana, I assure you will." With a sigh of relief Kagome exited the office through the door, once out she noticed her son slouched over on the small couch beside the front desk. Her yes wavered noting that he had a large gash on his upper lip, "Kyo, let's go."

He was just as handsome as his father was, she thought for a moment. His overlay layers of sharp mahogany, lay in short shreds around his chiseled face, he had a well-constructed face, _strong_. His brows barbed and narrow, veering down to his luminescence golden gems, burning darkly with resentment and pride.

His lips curved into an arrogant pout, which never seemed to cease no matter the moment.

Kyo was a tall slender young man with more or less muscle mass. He had depended fully on his brute strength all of his young life, he felt like he had to live up to something. Not having a father figure to model to the other boys, to help develop him as a person.

"Yeah," he mumbled standing up like a stray soul and wandering beside his mother obediently.

* * *

Once home the small mother attempted to prepare a warm meal for her son. As she slipped on some heat-safe gloves and removed the crisp cuisine from the warm cavern of the oven, setting it on their makeshift dinning table. Where Kyo had taken seat, "So baby, tell me what started the little incident today."

The brunette viewed as the entrée-leased steam, blinking a few times he glanced over at his mother as she removed her apron. "Same bullshit as always." He grumbled, acting as if it really didn't upset him.

Kagome quirked a knowing eye-brow, "Which would be?" Seating herself at the table as well, awaiting an answer as she carefully sliced some tender white meat from the breast. "Well?"

A jerk of the throat drew her direct attention towards him, "One of the assholes said—I that I—was a bastard for not having a dad," clenching his forehead in his tight palm,

When he whispered those words Kagome's heart constricted in anguish. Feeling her eyes blotch with salty tears threatening to spell down her slender cheeks, she pulled away so he couldn't witness her sobs. "They did, oh Kyo I,"

"Mom don't." He grumbled, sounding sympathetic in a sense. "It wasn't your fault, I am a bastard, after all he left you high and dry, he's a bastard too."

"Don't say that Kyo—ever,"

Startled by her sudden outburst, he ate dinner quietly and from then on they hadn't spoke.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**A/N:** does Kyo sound familiar? Hmm, acts a lot like his daddy, huh? Kyo is suppose to be a hotty like his daddy too. **It's voting time**, **IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME IF KYO SOUNDS GOOD LOOKIN'. Don't forget. **


	3. token from another time

**A/N:** it's been quite sometime since the last installment..thank you for all your kind words and enthusiasm. But since I'm updating I really do want reviews, I crave feed back. Please take the time,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, however, I do own Kyo Higurashi an OC.

**Inspiration:** It was all the love the reviewers from _Bloody Roses_ gave. Thanks guys and girls, this is for you. Also the beautiful song off of Final Fantasy 8, _Eyes On Me._

**Ages:** Kagome Higurashi-33, Inuyasha-36 500 years, Kyo Higurashi-17.

**Summery:**_Sequel _to Bloody Roses. See chapter one for story summery.

**Eyes On Me**

Chapter#2: token from another time

Kyo groaned sluggishly, he turned over in his bed, golden eyes fixated on the motionless fan on the ceiling. Day one of suspension...the teen had grown accustomed to sleeping in during the school year, after all it had been one of many over the past five years. But still, he was an overactive spirit. His body and mind ached for some sort of stimulation, whether it were activity or entertainment. "Screw this." clicking on the small television across from his beside.

Kyo vigorously flipped through the channels, he glanced at his watch. "Damn, it's _only_ ten?" the only programs on were day time talk shows his mother liked, and the morning news. He became even more restless. The teen rolled over on his side, and closed his eyes tightly. But it didn't seem to calm his erratic mind.

_Kyo hunched down in his desk, arms wrapped around his motionless head. The afternoon sunshine washed over him, making it somewhat hard to sleep. It was already warm in the classroom, the heat from the sun made him shift uncomfortably. The golden light brought out the reddish auburn hues in his rugged mane, it was an uncommon hue for those of Japanese heritage. It was another aspect in his life that caused him strife. "Nanohana, please tell the class the significants of photosyntheses."_

"_Photosyntheses. It's where things use sunlight." retorted the school's most notorious rich kid._

"_You're about 20 correct, can you tell me which organisms use it and elaborate more in detail?"The teacher spoke, adjusting his glasses as he relaxed back against the front of the podium. _

"_Everything, and its food for itself." Sanosuke Nanohana shot back arrogantly, he swept back his well groomed black hair. _

"_Not quite." The instructor glanced around the room for another eligible student, his eyes landed on a body that looked as if it were sleeping on the opposite side of the classroom. "Higurashi," Kyo's eyes cracked open, and he sighed and sat back up. "Please explain to Mr. Nanohana what exactly is photosyntheses is since he obviously hasn't been reading the text book." A few boys and girls snickered and stared at Sanosuke._

"_It's a process where plants make carbohydrates from carbon dioxide, and water using energy from sunlight by chlorophyll." Kyo was very intelligent despite is bad choices and heat of the moment reactions. The teacher smiled and nodded._

_Kyo felt a twinge, unexplainable. He turned in his seat, focusing on the owner of the negative energy he sensed. It was as he had predicted, Sano's oval like irises blazing back at him. They had never conventionally associated with each other from second grade until now. The reason behind that was Kyo mainly just kept to himself despite a few other boys he had came to trust, but even if he had tried to strike up conversation, Sanosuke on the other hand was brought up on a high horse and was never too found of the alluring affect his classmate had on the other students. He loathed it, envied it. _

_Ignoring the burning holes in his back, he let his head fall back into place, resuming his afternoon nap._

"_Did you enjoy yourself Higurashi?" Kyo's bright eyes flickered, turning around to face exactly who he thought he would. "You made a fool of me."_

"_You still butt-hurt over class, Sano?" The brunette retorted quickly, slinging his backpack over his left shoulder in preparation. _

"_You're something else, Higurashi. I can't stand it, I can't stand _you_." Sanosuke spat, the hall was empty. The final bell had rang, all Kyo wanted was to get the hell out of this dungeon. The sooner the better, this was just prolonging things._

"_I don't care what you think of me." Ignoring his classmate, he returned to his path on the way to the exit doors. _

"_You won't turn your back on me, Higurashi." His swift ears alerted by footsteps behind him, Kyo twisted swiftly. Now face to face with Sano. "People like you should keep their lips tight," Anger began to rise, but not enough to commence the final act that he knew would end this._

"_Listen Shit-head, I don't have time to stand around listening to your ego trip. You sure think highly of yourself, when really your confidence is misled. You're a weasel." Sanosuke's eyes widened, in utter shock, he had never in his life been spoken to like that. His rage became venomous, ready to spray forth._

"_A weasel, eh? That's interesting coming from a black sheep bastard child." The lion was now ferocious, his provoker had taunted more than enough and it was livid and ready to shred. Many things angered Kyo Higurashi, some simply irritated, but a reference such as that awoke something in him like no other. A faceless beast he couldn't control, it was over now._

_Sanosuke was clueless, his eyes blinked, and the left became blinded with a violent sting. Kyo wasn't finished, his hand clenched the teenager by the collar of his uniform, savagely hooking him over and over with strong jabs. He hadn't noticed the ruckus they had made, the principle's secretary stuck her head out the office door only to find both boys had each other in tight grips, one fending off, the other on the offensive. She shrieked, as she stormed towards them both. _

That little weasel, he thought. The principle had tried to invoke some form of guilt in Kyo by announcing Sanosukewas now missing one of is front top row teeth, guilt? In fact it kind gave him a crooked smile as he sat slouched in on of the office chairs. The fact that his mother would be displeased slightly grimaced his mind, but at the same time he had done what he felt was necessary, no matter what anyone else thought.

Now he was isolated at the house, although it wasn't as bad as it sounded. Sure did beat a seven hour school day hands down. The only negative was finding things to do to fill out his day, at least until Kagome got home. For any teenager, an old shrine was not very exciting. It had been handed down for generations, but after the passing of Kagome's grandfather, and the illness that struck her mother, leaving her dependent on hospital care; she had barely considered looking after the family shrine. To her, it was the gateway to painful memories and ominous questions that had haunted her for years.

When Kyo was still an infant, she'd bundle him up late at night and climb down the old rigged stairs of the well house. The top of the well was sealed by various talismans, she had requested from her grandfather. They had worked. Kagome would hold him against her chest and sit against the wooden rim of the well and search her thoughts, should she return? was that just a superstitious request Sesshomaru made many years ago? Maybe, but deep down she felt there was some right doing in leaving it all behind.

But she couldn't deny the desire to see their faces again. Sweet Shippo, she had always promised she'd look after him; though she was not his mother, both considered her to be so anyway. Reassuring Sango, despite all her pain, she always knew how to comfort and rationalize things. Even the ever so lecherous Miroku, she missed him as well, he was kind despite his savvy efforts. _Inuyasha_, their silly quarrels once drove her mad, now she simply wished she was their to bicker with him...she had no room in her heart for any other man, not that she tried to anyway.

Kyo was raised in the very light of his father. It wasn't difficult, his likeness made it so easy for him to follow such a path. Kagome thanked God everyday that her son hadn't inherited the visible demon traits such as the animal ears, claws, even the demon-like slits Inuyasha had for eyes. Things like that would have made it impossible to raise her son normally in their time. She often wondered if anything had been passed down to Kyo, he was indeed a strong young man, but he wasn't _unusually _gifted with strength. Not like his father.

Kyo's mother never spoke of the other half of him, he didn't even know his father's name. It would dig away at him, but he could never muster up the courage to ask. It was taboo. When he was young he would tug the hem of his mom's coat and ask questions about his absent dad, her eyes grew cold and she'd glance off somewhere else. After that he never mentioned the subject again, "Damn, I have to get up or I'm gonna lose it." Kyo murmured sluggishly into his pillow, forcing his legs to kick over off the edge of his bed.

His stomach trembled, he headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. His bare feet creaked over the wood boards as he continued, "I can't cook worth shit..." Kyo murmured, rummaging through the fridge, hoping his mother had saved something for dinner. He concluded that had not been the case, and he may have to test his culinary skills. His mind clicked, and walked to the pantry, and held it high in victory. In all it's glory, a small package of Top Ramen. The perfect blend of noodles and broth seasoning, to add to the nutritional value, tiny diced carrot and baby peas; he thought humorously with a grin.

The equation was simple, Kyo's meal was almost finished. He hovered over the burner, patiently waiting for the noodles to soften in the boiling water. _Clunk_. His ears barely acknowledged the soft noise from above, he wouldn't have if it weren't for his abnormal gift of sensitivity. An eyebrow raised, and he side swept a few steps so he could see the stairway leading upstairs. "What in the?" about a quiet minute had passed, and he returned to the stove with a sigh, switching off the burner and pouring the soup into a bowl. _rattle rattle_. It was masked by the many walls that came between Kyo and the room it was coming from.

An intense feeling of curiosity struck him, that was all it took for the teenager's feet to carry him swiftly up the steps. Breaching the threshold of the hallway the sound filled his ears again, this time a bit more consistently. _thump rattle rattle_. Kyo glanced to the left, his pupils narrowed and darkened as he pressed onward. His hand grasped the door knob, no fear was present within him, only intrigue. The door flapped open, and Kyo found himself in his mother's study. It was Souta's room years back, when he moved out with his girlfriend Kagome moved her desk into the room and after that the bookshelf full of her many novels, and self help books was circulated to her new office as well.

Moving to the very center of the room his eyes searched for the burglar he assumed was making all that racket. There was no thief, with a sack full of their items, but it was just the furniture that occupied the space. "Well damn." Kyo laughed lightly, his hand resting on the top of his head. He could've sworn _something_ was making that noise, or maybe all those suspenseful crime shows had made him delusional.

He about considered it, when. _rattle. _Kyo instantly located it, inside the drawer of the desk. His heart thumped a bit more erratically, his hand traveled to the handle of the wooden drawer. His finger tips graced then cold metal of the handle, his mother's words clouded his mind. _"You get furious when I attempt to clean your room, you say I have no business touching your stuff..." _He could practically imagine her face as she huffed the last sentence. _"Well, in the same respect I don't want you touching my stuff either, especially in my office." _Another taboo...

Kyo's fingers trembled, scuffing off his mother's warning he pulled out the drawer. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting, whatever it was, it wasn't found. Nothing in the drawer was making the noise he had heard. The teen stretched his hand to the back of the drawer, faltering when his finger tips felt a rough texture. Grabbing it he pulled his hand back to examine, "Half a stone?" it was a rock that had been severed down the middle, the jagged middle had a diamond like surface. Odd he thought, setting it aside on top of the desk.

Something else resting at the back end of the drawer, envelope? His eyes grew wide, it was unsealed. Kyo curiously slid out a thin stack of pictures. "Huh?" The first was of Kagome, so young, so happy. Her warm brown eyes smiling back at him, her black hair waved back behind her. She was slightly bent down, with her hands placed on her knees, the scenery he did not recognize; too rural for Tokyo. Kyo flipped to the next one...

His mother, she grinned. Next to her, Kyo felt a strange twinge...her arms wrapped around a young man's neck as she turned to face the camera. The man was half smiling, something Kyo often did in pictures. Golden eyes, they gave away the joy behind his stiff appearance. Long silver strands flowing behind him, his hand resting on her hip in a protective manner.

Kyo's throat went dry, what was this emotion he was experiencing? He watched as the Kodaks fluttered to the carpet. The rock, he glanced down where he had placed it. The aura emitting a barely noticeable pink glow, he listened in awe, it sang a harmonious tune only he could hear. It was hypnotic, was this real, he wondered?

**A/N: **Hahaha, so the plot thickens. But I must say this cliff hanger was a lot better then the one I was originally going to give, anyway, review and tell me what you think his reaction shall be?


	4. colorblind

**A/N: **yes, I have been spruced up with inspiration...particularly for this story!

P.S. The stone is NOT the Shikon jewel, after all it wouldn't be as fun if it was.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. I do own Kyo Higurashi.

**Eyes On Me**

Chapter#3: Colorblind

It was dark by the time Kagome passed the shrine gates, Aya wasn't in today which meant she had to take over the project and spent most of the evening going over draft details. Her heels clacked and scuffed against the stone path as she continued passed the well house. The lights weren't on...she thought oddly, Kyo was bound to be up, after all it was only nine thirty. Kagome reached the house that sat darkly before her, digging in the pocket of her jacket for the keys, she unlocked the door and was greeted with a unexpected aroma. "Kyo?" Her voice read uncertainty, at the same time she was nervous, the lights weren't even on and the downstairs stunk of meat, it was strong, as if her son decoracted their entire kitchen with poultry, salami slabs stuck to the ceiling, a rope of sausages hanging like vines. She tossed her jacket on the couch and proceeded to the dinning room.

The room was in fact dark like the others. Kagome's eyes wavered over her son, he sat at the table with a plate full of medium rare steak. She raised an eyebrow when he simply looked back at her over his shoulder. "Kyo." His expression relayed that he was unaffected by her tone, and unlikely to respond. He did.

"You're home late," Kyo said dully, turning back to his meal and forking another chunk of steak. She became slightly relieved when he spoke, but there was still something resting uneasily at the pit of her stomach. Instinctively she flicked on the lights, the room instantly lit up with a warm glow. He flinched slightly, barely even. She sat down adjacent to him, observing almost fascinatingly.

"I see you managed to fend for yourself, but it is rather late...I figured you'd be starving by the time I got home." Kyo glanced at his mother as she spoke, she stared back smiling somewhat.

"Kind of, I assumed if you weren't home by seven-thirty as usual I better figure something out." His eyes were more intense than usual, deeper. The complexity of this look was strangely reminiscent, a flash of Inuyasha seared her mind.

"How _did_ you cook that?" He was a bright boy, but she had only made steak for him a few times throughout his life, she was surprised he knew what to do with it, and completely forgotten all about having bought steak a week ago.

"The grill out back." Kyo retorted, grinning. She felt at ease and slid her hand closer to his. "What is it, mom?"

"Nothing really...I was just a little startled when I walked in." Kagome said softly, her eyes held his gaze.

"Whys that?" Kyo replied nonchalantly, finishing with one last mouth full.

"Well for starters all the lights in the house were off, what are you, some kind of vampire?" She teased, looking back at her son affectionately. Another tingle floated down her spine as his face tensed, she had expected some smart ass comment, there was none, that was her son's humor.

"No, I just think its more relaxing." Kyo replied smoothly, the chair cried dryly as he slid it back and stood. Tall and ominous, he turned his face to look down at her. "Mom..." Kagome's heart felt a light wave splash over it, a feeling of concern filled it, concern only a mother would know.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"I-" Kyo wavered. It was like a crispy old film, as if she were peering back into old memories. Everything she was seeing wasn't just inside her mind, but there with her in the room. Kagome blinked doubtfully, it was no longer her young son standing in front of her. There was no color in sight, all except those eyes...a golden unlike any other staring down at her where she sat. His long silver mane floated behind him so peacefully, she could almost smell that tranquil scent of forest as he stood so confidently, as he always did.

"Inu...yasha."

His brows furrowed, "Mother." Kagome let her eyes close slowly, she wanted to savor that last image. They fluttered open like butterflies, Kyo stood solemnly beside the table. "Are you okay?" Such a question, it was so simple, but her head had to play in over again. She frowned.

_--_

Something had gotten under her skin, as the night progressed she only became more distant. Immediately afterwards Kagome disappeared upstairs, he glanced up from the living room, above sat her study...he could tell that's where she had retreated to; he sensed the soft thuds as she moved around. _That stone_. Chills instantaneously snaked down his spine, sensing it was something he should do, Kyo let his eyelids become heavy, slowly shutting them. In some form of mind isolation he wandered back to that morning.

Was there really such a thing as hypnotism? If there in fact was, something about that rock had viced his entire body. And for the first time in his life, he didn't feel half empty. It was a comforting feeling, Kyo glanced up again. What was she doing up there, he wondered? What else was she hiding in that room?

The stone...the pictures. Kyo frowned, the way they were hidden away. His mind was trapped in a current, did the modern world possess something that seemed so surreal, celestial. When he was young he fixated himself with with the vast, vivid world of the Discovery channel. It nurtured his mind and showed him all the beauty of the world few people have seen with their own eyes, it offered everything to know about the animal kingdom, and what he found most intriguing was the earth's many paternal children, in all form, shapes and sizes. Molten crust, all kinds of rocks, igneous, sedimentary and metaphoric. There were a few specials on limestone caverns and all their glory, and the prettier more exquisite sister, geode.

Thinking back, from what he'd seen, the stone was idealistically similar to the wondrous geode. The center, both seemingly crystallized while the outside was rough and patchy. Simple enough, but at the same time it wasn't anatomically correct for something as dead as a rock to emit auras, or induce trances. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but what about the d-- _What in the hell am I thinking, it's probably just a souvenir from some vacation, or one of those wacky gifts Gramps used to give her for her birthdays._ The gears in his mind churned dryly as he fidgeted on the couch.

--

"Hello Mom...How are you feeling?" Kagome's brittle nail scratched at the wooden face of the her desk. An unsettling feeling overtook the soft spot at the bottom of her belly as she waited for a low, hoarse response over the receiver.

"Better than most days, dear." They both were silent for a moment, "It's nice to hear your voice Kagome, it's been quite some time." The daughter sighed as quietly as she could, to not sound as if she had expected that comment when she knew it had been coming.

"I_ am_ sorry mom. If it wasn't inhumane I swear they'd handcuff us to our desks and never let us leave." The elder of the two cleared her throat, it was a dry tortured sound.

"I'm sure they would." Kagome would have wagered money her mother was smiling as she spoke, it just seemed natural it would be accompanied by that sunny, empathetic tone she spoke in. "Now I didn't mean to scare you off, or make you think I'm holding a grudge or anything." _Forgive me..._

"You have every right to," Kagome's brows drooped, her guilt was becoming a large monster more ferocious and more frightening than any she encountered in the feudal era.

"Now don't be like that. Tell me then, how have you been?" She dismissed pleasantly.

Kagome breathed in sharply, had she come so far down this path only to crumble and cave. It was ridiculous, but in that moment with her son she lost her nerve. Her head was so full of steam, it was practically spewing from each ear. She needed to vent, the only one who gave her a any form comfort or gentle guidance in the right direction was her mother. "I've been fine, trying to juggle work and an adolescent boy..." _no. It was wrong to call under these circumstances..._ "But there's no need to worry, I've got the shrine under control, just how you would've wanted it."

"Really?" Her voice had aged since she'd been facilitated, it had been stripped of all it's vitality. Kagome acknowledged this silently, "I assumed you wouldn't have the time. You made your schedule sound rather hectic."

"Yes, I may not have the time...But a friend of mine specializes in landscaping, he does most everything for a reasonable amount. It's something I wouldn't think twice about, because I know how important the shrine was to you and Grandpa."

"I appreciate that Kagome, it puts my heart at ease." They both remained quiet, there was a rush of tranquility that lasted only a moment. "How is my buxom young grandson?"

"He's..well he's just like his father." She spoken something that seemed forbidden, but as the words slipped passed her lips the feeling evolved to something lighter and very relieving.

"Ahh, whom we are never speak of." She could practically see her mother's look of doubt transfixed with interest. "So he is quite the character then?"

"Yes...it makes me wonder, how long I can keep up these walls around him."

"You know, when he was born and you distinctively told me never to mention Inuyasha again, I was skeptical. I thought my God, what could have happened that you would keep those two apart?" She waited for the answer, it had been years, she was part of a play and had no idea of the plot.

"What I did uncomplicated things and made my son's life safer and far more normal than it would have been."

"That is true."

"I just felt that if _he_ loved me as much I knew he did, than he'd understand keeping our son here with me was the right decision."

--

Kyo shut the front door stealthily behind him, and gazed up at the night sky. Every aspect of it reminded him of freedom, the endless darkness with tiny specks of light decorated unevenly across every corner. He sucked in a breath and let it float back through his lungs.

His muscles ached, it was similar to a dull pain, but nothing sharp or overbearing. To put a better word to it, his body felt stifled. It was a very uncomfortable, pesky feeling. Kyo wanted to just stretch out and let blood flow more loosely through to each limb. _I don't think I could have been held prisoner in there any longer._ Glancing around at his surrounds, he thought back to the last time he had explored the shrine grounds, he was seven years old.

Even that young he wouldn't allow himself to establish any vital friendships, so he spent most of his play time alone. There weren't many games you could play by yourself, so Kyo found himself scouting the shrubbery fencing along the shrine and kept himself preoccupied. And when that no longer amused him, he would stare at one of the larger trees on the property, one in particular ornamented in holy ropes and paper talismans. An avid tree climber, Kyo saw new potential in this prospect.

He let his hand travel down the old tree's torso, it's bark was very coarse but in the same sense very polished, hardly any blemishes. He never so much as grappled his way onto the trunk before his untimely grandfather would interfere and summon him down. _You must've insult the goodwill of priests that sealed this tree so long ago, Kyo._ Somewhere in his subconscious, the mimic of the old geezer's shrew voice nagged on. _This tree was the resting place of much torment and animosity; some even say of a local notorious demon. _He could envision himself then, a child with a blossoming imagination.

His late grandfather may have been a bit superstitious thinking back on it, still his rants had backfired and served to feed his younger self's curiosity. _The world is a wonderfully enchanting place, it holds endless possibilities. _At one point he had believed whole heartedly, had faith that that was in fact true. But now seventeen years old, and Kyo's belief in all things spectacular had long since faded.

Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes met with the window of his mother's office. Warm hues of tangerine light glazed the glass, and almost instantly Kagome stepped into view. _Still up there I see..._Kyo thought silently, continuing to follow her with his eyes as she paced around the small space with the home phone receiver to her ear. With an intoxicating breath of cold air the teen turned his back to the house, continuing down the path for a brisk jog.

--

"Enough about me, I want to hear about you Mom, are your doctors making any progress?"

As the conversation strung along, Kagome picked up on little signs that her mother's illness was still apparent. For the past six months they held her for closer observation, and to give her the hour to hour care she herself couldn't provide. All this time had gone by, and from the sounds of it Mrs. Higurashi was far from recovering. "Yes and no, I have a typical case of pneumonia...nothing about the virus is out of the ordinary, they've told me that my body is the obstacle."

"Your body?" The young women sank deeper into her chair, raising her hand to her brow.

"Yes, it seems this old thing isn't as productive as it used to be...as your flesh ages, your immunity to sickness grows weak." Kagome's throat became inflamed as her mother suppressed a wheeze.

"That may be true but it's not a death sentence!"

"No...it may not be Kagome, but no one lives forever." Towards the end of her sentence the elder woman hoarsely chuckled. _Such a mindful woman, such a gentle woman,_ her daughter thought solemnly, even now she struggles to mask how truly sick she is simply for her child's sake.

"I love you very much Mom, thank you for listening to what I had to say."

"Anytime dear, now I'll let you go...its rather late and I'm sure you wake early." Kagome sensed that maternal smile on the other side, it brought her ease.

The other line clicked as she slowly set the phone down on her desk, deeply inhaling Kagome quickly readjusted her state of mind. She let her eyes flutter open, finding her gaze passing through the window. Such a black night, she found herself thinking.

--

"Ya'know I thought that somehow...just maybe, that it would work." Came the smooth voice of a male, which was abnormally lackluster than usual. "It was the first idea I've thought of in a while..."

"Leave it alone, did you ever think that you're just wasting your damn time."

The younger of the two felt a pang of reasoning, but still, he _knew_ in his heart that it wasn't. "You shouldn't say things like that!" Conviction wash over him, when the other shunned him in silence he pressed on. "You may not care anymore, if it's true...then that's your choice, but I haven't lost faith...I won't, I'll keep trying!"

"Suit yourself, kid..."

--

**A/N:** not as long as some would have liked, but I figured I would save the suspense for the next chapter


	5. revolve

Eyes On Me

Chapter#5: Revolve

All he could think about was how utterly sore his limbs had become overnight, lolling from side to side uncomfortably under his sheets. The simmering heat building in the bedroom wasn't pleasant either, "Damn…" Kyo grunted breathily. Bitterly recollecting on his four mile jog of the previous night, not only did his bones well inside his skin but his strength had fleeted throughout the night, rendering him as feeble as a butterfly.

Maybe it would have been better if he had just simply denied that pesky urge to stimulate his body, but the aches roaming his thighs and calves weren't intolerable, they fell under the category of bothersome. Perhaps the declining temperature was playing a role; Kyo toyed at the idea silently.

"Kyo, breakfast is served!" Kagome's shout bellowed up the flight of stairs, reaching his ears with astonishing volume. His weary eyes reopened, and an idea quickly processed. A hearty meal could quite possibly serve as a remedy for what ever he had stricken him, Kyo slid out of bed as she called out once more. "Hurry Dear, I'd like to enjoy a face to face encounter with my son before I leave." He passed through the hallway, staring down the stairs through a consciousness shrouded with mist.

"I'm coming…" The teen murmured drowsily, sliding his hand down the slanted wall for leverage while his feet weakly carried him down the steps. _I don't think I've _ever_ felt this exhausted in my entire life_, his mind acknowledged. At last he swept aside the door and pressed into the kitchen, greeted with the tantalizing scent of buttermilk pancakes. Kyo glanced to the table sitting solemnly in the corner; it was set neatly with two plates of pancakes, drenched in raspberry topping. Which was unusual for a morning when she worked, it normally took a great deal of time for her to concoct this particular meal considering everything was made from scratch, from fruity sauce to batter.

"I made your favorite." Kagome stood from behind the island bar, accompanied by vivacious smile. Kyo felt a bit queasy suddenly, but managed expose a grin in return. "I know I've been busy…It's no excuse but…I thought I'd make it up to you!" The young mother shifted from around the counter, edging closer to her son.

"Don't say that, Mom. But really, this was great of you…" he found it difficult to maintain eye contact, after all every mother possessed the sixth sense of knowing when something ailed their child, with that thought there was silence.

"Kyo?" His throat ran a bit drier, returning his heavy eyes to meet hers. His fears were confirmed, he knew that look _very_ well. It surfaced every sickness, every injury, every aftermath of a scuffle he had gotten into. "What is—what on earth is on your…?" Kyo's heart skidded over a beat, and suddenly her hands began to extend out towards his head.

"Huh?" His insides softened, swelling with relief as her hands sank back down to her sides. However the plagued look behind her dark eyes remained, he began to question it.

"Did you bump your head?" Kagome's eyes narrowed; as she fought the urge to reach for whatever it was that was of concerned.

"Bump—it?" The brunette swallowed, his recent anxiety only served to drain the remainder of longevity, leaving him with a thrashing tide within his abdominal.

"No, no that isn't it…" His mother floated in closer, inspecting the crown of his head mindfully. And in only moments her eyes burst with such primal fear it looked as if she'd caught her breath painfully. The color dwelling in her cheeks quickly drained from sight. "It couldn't be…" Suddenly it seemed as if she no longer saw her son before her eyes, no, through those eyes she saw something completely unimaginable, an evolving manifestation of grief.

"M-mom, please not right now…" Without much resistance he brushed passed her sluggishly leaving the kitchen. Kagome remained rooted in place, the horror still evident behind her shrunken pupils.

Finding her voice she turned in the direction he had retreated in, "Kyo what have you done?"

--

Smoldering emerald eyes shone solely in the darkness of their environment, the owner crouched silently at the damp earth. The moist pebbles rolling through his finger tips revived the sensation that life had not ended here, and he was not pressing on with false ambition. Centuries since its creation, the copse foundation of the well had aged to a stripped, meek hole in the forest floor. The past week the surrounding territory had been under siege of heavy rain and high humidity, at the bottom the demon shifted as his heels sank a bit deeper into the muddy soil.

'_I'm here again, can you feel my presence? Can you sense my blood on the other side? Or have you completely forgotten?" _The man drafted his breath heavily, _'No, you wouldn't forget…not about us, not when we promised.'_ His free hand traveled to the slit in his robe and delved in, his nails traced the rough surface of the object he sought. "I haven't given up, Kagome." He carefully tugged the item from his sleeve; the crystallized half of the stone instantaneously rose to life, angelic light pulsed through his hand and it became evident this earthen object had a force all its own.

He was unsure the purpose the stone served, or why he felt so strongly that it would trigger something, somewhere and that she would take notice. Maybe the scheme's rhyme and reason led back to that day so many years ago, one of their journeys had brought them to a lonely cove. The –at the time, amateur priestess had sensed a shard within the perimeter; quite some time had gone by before the group had finally realized the jewel fragment had been lying dormant, beneath their feet the entire time. Much to his hanyou adversary's dismay and his own amusement, it was lodged inside a stone alongside the shore and it wasn't until nightfall that they had sorted out the right rock.

Removing the shard was an entire challenge of its own, the testusaiga proved fruitless. He remembered that day so vividly; it had been kept intact in the walls of his mind. After many methods failed, it was he that suggested Kagome try to dislodge it with the head of her arrow. It hadn't work instantly, but after a few blows the stone gave, it had been an important victory. That shard in particular had been one of the final pieces of the Shikon no Tama. It wasn't nearly as beautiful that day as it was now, before his eyes.

"Why don't you keep it, Squirt?" Yes, as the glassy surface reflected back into his heightened pupils, the demon could feel the shivers itch down his back as the autumn breeze graced past that evening. He could see the impeccable imagery of her smile, as she suggested that they both save half as a keepsake of the teamwork and friendship. After that day she'd taken it home, and he had stored it safely in a place of his own.

Each piece embodied their bond, the bond he held so sacred and that was why he would not be shaken or derailed. Kagome was the rebirth of the family that ended shortly before their meeting, more than a decade had flown by and Shippo was still more than reluctant to relinquish the hope of seeing her once more. "Please come home…"

--

Kyo withered stiffly on the cushions of the couch, his head throbbed in all the wrong places and that pesky sensation of indigestion hadn't faded from his gut. The stressed tone of his mother's words broke the air, "Kyo, this isn't normal. You may not realize what's going on, but I do." Her ghastly distress and his own turmoil may be enough to kill him he thought silently, as her heeled steps grew closer. When the footfalls ceased, his strained eyes inched opened. "Kyo…"

"I pushed myself too hard last night, that's all." His words hadn't fazed her, she remained tall above him. The whites of her eyes glazed over pink, tears threatened to break surface. It wasn't until then he realized just how stricken her expression was, how helpless.

"No, that's not all you've done…" Kyo stared up in bemusement, "Did you touch something? Did you go in the well house?" His brows furrowed, this wasn't the traditional worrisome mother of his, no, and she never behaved this erratically. And now she was accusing him of ludicrous things, what would that have to do with anything?

"Do you realize what you're saying…?"

"Damn it Kyo!" Kagome clenched her fists tightly at her sides. "This isn't a joke, I need to know." He watched her eyes flicked to his head, twitching. The emotions pouring from her were not to be confused with anger, she had become distraught.

It was a rare sight unlike anything he had ever seen from her, and he would have stared longer, if it hadn't been for a slice of pain that suddenly began searing through his skull. Kyo cried out clamped his hands to either side of his head; the shockwave was enough to send Kagome stumbling back a few steps. "Arghhhh!"

"W—what is it!?" Fear reprimanded her, her son was convulsing before her. Terrible screams of agony filled the small room, every limb was trashing violent. A terrified wail of her own broke the chorus of his own, "Kyo!" Her hand out stretched to reach for her child.

_Kago—come…ack…memb—r_

A feathery sensation passed through her, ignoring it all together she pressed down on his mobile fore arms trying desperately to keep him under control. "Please, son what's wrong!?" Kagome's throat was shrew and dry, still she sobbed painfully against the friction.

This time it wasn't a passive caress through her spirit, the tingling evolved to an undeniable fissure from within, accompanied by a very faint voice. _Kagome, ca—you hear m…? _In a split second her thoughts had drawn away from her child, it was the voice wasn't it? It seemed to be the only evident explanation, she immediately quieted the rest of her vocal thoughts and glassy eyes wavered over Kyo, his face, it was strained with suffering. His mouth flying open in screams, ones she could see but not hear. In that desolate place inside her mind, she waited solemnly for the voice to speak.

When it finally did, the single word she could make out sent a terrifying blaster through every nerve ending under her skin. The fear she had displayed earlier before her son, wasn't anything in comparison, not in the least bit. The mind isolation she achieved instantaneously retreated away like frightened prey, and the raspy cries of Kyo stung her ears. Feudal, it had been. Oh how that harmless little adjective could disrupt her in so many ways, mainly in fear but sometimes thinking of what that place had been, it occasionally brought her peace, but not now. In her heart of hearts she knew the voice had not been of a stranger, nor had it been channeled from the world Kyo knew. Someone from beyond the well was trying to contact her by strange means, and in turn have sunk her son into deep, murky waters.

If supernatural powers were to blame, would it require the same to cease? There was no doubt, but still it had been _years_ since her last use of miko magic. Could she summon it once more, to protect the one she loves just as she had nearly two decades ago? Kagome felt sapped, and her heart struggled with despair. Blinking away the tears, her eyes refocused on Kyo as he struggled direly. 'where ever the hell you came from, come just once more…'

It no longer mattered if her son would see what she was about to conjure, and that it would be just as miraculous and beautiful as it was terrible. Her hands steadied as they descended towards his face, inside her prayers become a choir. Now her hands cupped either side of his face forcefully, as he continued to wail about. His thin layers of hair were soaked, and her grip waged war with the slippery foundation of sweat on his face. It slowly become less work, the rosy aura from which her fingertips emitted made the grasp so much more powerful.

For a few moments Kyo's eyes held open, bound in a stony glare. Grief rocked and shook her frame as she held her stance as best she could; needle like thoughts scratched and scathed away at her, Kagome felt she had lost her son. But before she could digest that mournful thought, his golden irises burst with sheen, and shrank to the size of beasty slits.

The words didn't come, and her lips trembled as she watched what was taking place before her. Her skin grew icy goose bumps, how had this happened? _What_ exactly was happening? So many puzzling conflictions flooded all at once, he no longer flailed but he withered.

At the very beginning she begged, pleaded that this tiny seed would not bud exotically and be unable to blend in with the earth surrounding it. She knew what flowed through it, and still knowing how very possible it would be. After much care and tending to, the seedling eventually sprouted, and much to her relief it hadn't broke the soil as a venus flytrap. _Thank goodness_, she would whisper affectionately for a few months. After all these years of nurturing, the sprout blossomed majestically, it was nothing out of the ordinary and there was no sign of the other half of chromosomes.

That illusion, an illusion it had in fact been, vanished so suddenly before her eyes. Perhaps it had been there all along, dwelling deep within. Had it been trapped in that bottom ocean place since contraception, could that inhuman blood hear her fears and in contempt, cursed her all the times she thought she had won. It didn't matter now, she was very afraid. But her fear was not to be mistaken; her trembling hand caught her mouth as her lashes blinked back the tears. _My poor child, what have they done? _

"What's happened to me…mother?" She could not stare for too long, her chest would constrict. As his mother, Kagome had failed him. Pandora's Box had just exploded in his face, and like a frantic mother with her first child she was scared witless, with no idea what to do. Upstairs there was a muffled, consistant rattling.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, this chapter was not as long as I would have liked...however! I put a lot of effort into making chapter 5 visually connecting with you, the readers, so I hope you guys enjoy.

REVIEWWW, and tell me what you think!


End file.
